


Sorry Bro

by sweetpeapoppy



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/pseuds/sweetpeapoppy
Summary: Jean-Éric stole Daniel's helmet, but Daniel has a better offer.





	Sorry Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Instagram story Jean-Éric posted during the French GP.
> 
> "Sorry bro I stole your helmet"

_I have another helmet you can steal if ya want_

Jean-Éric stared at the line of aubergine emojis with a smile, if he was honest, it was the sort of reply he expected, even wanted a little. The squirty water droplets, however, were a little bit too much, especially when he had Carl hovering over his shoulder.

“So, you really are irresistible.”

Swearing at Carl with the most elaborate French phrase that he could come up with, Jean-Éric grinned before laughing loudly. “Nothing more irresistible than a winner.” Giving Carl the most nonchalant shrug he could muster, he made his way down the paddock to rejoin the television crew.

He had taken Daniel’s helmet briefly in a moment of fleeting childishness, knowing that the caption he was inevitably going to write was going to inspire the reaction he eventually got. But he was so proud of the design, it was Danil all over, off-centre, unexpected, and most importantly loud. Red Bull had been holding his creative side back, his real personality, and Renault was his release valve. Like Formula E was for him.

The results weren’t there yet, and there was no guarantee they would ever come, but he knew what it felt like to have the toxicity levels rise whilst in Red Bull, he only wished that he’d had that strength to leave before it left a permanent mark on him. Though that mark was still there, it had been blurred by the kindness of a new beginning, new opportunities, and the support of old and new friends.

And with that thought warming him heart, Jean-Éric finally reached the rest of the crew to start filming a small segment for race day.

\---

He felt Daniel’s hand on his back before he heard his voice, catching Jean-Éric before he reached for a glass passing by on a full tray.

“I like your hair shorter.”

“Mmm, I don’t.” He liked the length, he liked how rebellious it made him feel, even after all the years following the advice to keep it short.

“Makes you look young.”

“Are you saying I looked old before?” Eventually plucking a glass from the tray of a briefly paused waiter, Jean-Éric took a contemplative sip as he waited for Daniel’s reply. His cheeks looked a little pink in the hazy yellow lights from those strung overhead.

“Nah, no, no way, no, but but, you look younger.” Daniel babbled, stumbling over the simplest of words.

“That’s what winning does for a person.”

“Yeah, that’s it, you’ve done plenty of that.”

“You too.” He felt compelled to say it, even though the chances of Daniel seeing a podium this year were less than slim.

“Going to age a lot this year.” Huffing a short laugh before necking almost half his warming beer, Daniel immediately knew it wasn’t the time or place to get weak. “No worries though, got plenty of time.”

The joke about Daniel almost turning thirty was there to be used, right on the tip of his tongue, but the nervous shuffle of his feet and stutter of his words told Jean-Éric it wasn’t the time or place for such a thing. “Have you see the view of the city from over there?” It was a terrible view, it was why the corner of the rooftop was empty, but Daniel looked like he needed a minute.

“I wouldn’t call this a view.”

Jean-Éric laughed against the edge of the glass he was bringing to his lips to drink from. “It’s quiet though.”

“Uh, yeah.” He hated the way Jean-Éric could see straight through him, probably because he was so sullen himself at times, and spot when he was sick of the noise. “You still live in London?” He needed to change the subject quickly, he didn’t want to talk about _things_ , he just wanted a little reminder of a past where things were simpler.

“Still have my place, but in Paris too.”

“You should try Monaco.” His beer was barely drinkable now, it was gotten warm in his hands as he waited for the right moment to go over to Jean-Éric.

Grinning into the evening that was swiftly turning into night, Jean-Éric shrugged with one shoulder slowly. “I stay with André if I need to go.”

“Oh.” To say he wasn’t jealous of their friendship would be a huge lie, the way their team encouraged the friendship rather than pit them head to head at any chance made him yearn for what they could have been at Red Bull together.

“Is easier, I don’t need to be there so much.” Daniel had stiffened beside him, his body beginning to turn away from him. “How long do you need to be here for?”

“Uh,” he looked at his watch to calm his heart rate down, “can go whenever mate.” He’d only agreed to come to the Fench media thing to see Jean-Éric anyway.

Gripping the bottle Daniel was clutching, he felt how warm the beer was. “I have cold drinks at my place.”

“I do like cold drinks.” Inwardly cursing himself at how idiotic he sounded to his own ears, he held his breath to see if he’d ruined anything, but Jean-Éric just smiled warmly at him and he breathed out. A gentle touch to his hip as he walked by him, and Daniel waited long enough whilst fitting in some goodbyes before joining Jean-Éric on the pavement outside.

_Just got for it, if nothing else you get a good fuck out of it ;)_

Pushing his phone deep into his pocket, he decided to follow Carl’s advice and ignore all the warning alarms going off in his head. He could really do with a good night. And Daniel was looking dangerously attractive, even in an unsuitable baggy sweatshirt and skinny jeans. Only he could get away with wearing such an outfit for a cocktail evening on the roof in the middle of Paris.

“Whatcha thinking about.” Out of the stuffy atmosphere Daniel felt like he could be a bit more like himself.

“How only you can get away with wearing this.” Pulling at his sweater, Jean-Éric was surprised at how soft it felt.

“Shirt are for getting awards mate.”

Rolling his eyes with a smile, Jean-Éric led them through the streets to find a metro station, the night too hot and heavy with humidity to wander the streets. The station itself was close, the heat intensifying as they travelled down to the platform.

“We could have gotten an Uber,” Dan grumbled as the air felt like it was getting thicker as he followed Jean-Éric to the end.

“I like it, is quicker.” Angling himself so they could both stand with their backs to the other people stood on either platforms, Jean-Éric tugged on the hem of Daniel’s sweater. “You could take this off.”

“I would, but…” Hitching the bottom of the pale pink jumper up, he showed Jean-Éric that it was all he was wearing.

“Ah, uh, wow.” The glimpse of Daniel’s stomach was enough to put him off kilter, to make it that little bit harder to find a string of words to fit together. He felt stupid to have gotten so worked up, so quickly, by the smallest sliver of skin. But he looked ripped.

“How many stops?”

“Three.” Jean-Éric replied as they both felt the cooler air rushing through past them, signifying a train was coming.

“Not long then.”

“Non.” Leading Daniel into the carriage, he was thankful it was only occupied by a couple of other people, all interested in who they were sat beside, leaving them both in peace. It left them to stand close to each other around the same pole they were holding onto, whispering in conversation just above the sound of the engine and wheels travelling over the tracks.

People got off at the next station, leaving the only occupants at the other end of the carriage. “Why did you only wear this?” He had to touch the material again, it wasn’t cashmere, but it felt just as soft.

“Thought I was just going to have a couple of drinks, give away a few of my best quotes and then skip back to my hotel room.” The way Jean-Éric was casually playing with the hem was quite distracting, especially when the movement of the train had him pulling it slightly away from his body. It let cooler air wash against his skin for a moment, teasing him, before the heat claimed him again.

“And now you are coming back to mine.” Coy wasn’t going to play here.

“And now I’m coming back to yours.” The stop at the next station took no time at all, and Daniel was aching to get to their stop, hoping Jean-Éric’s flat wasn’t too far. They were going to kiss, he knew that, probably once they got inside, the tension was becoming unbearable, too palpable, too much to hide. “Jev.”

He decided he was imagining the slight moan, because if he believed it he would do something stupid about it. “Is our stop.”

Daniel followed his lead, slipping his ticket into the gate machine as Jean-Éric swiped his card, so they could escape the claustrophobic heat of the Metro to the humid heat of the Parisian night. “When I was saying about you looking younger and that, I was just trying to say you look good.”

“I know this.” Pointing out where they were heading, they sauntered easily over the street and down the narrow road lined with dim streetlamps. “You look good too.”

“Always have mate.” He laughed quietly to hide his nerves, cautious not to break the calm aura that surrounded them.

“Am not sure, think the beard helps.”

“Cheeky fucker.” Giving Jean-Éric a gentle shove, Daniel then tried to stomp off in a faux huff, but not knowing where he was going quickly left him alone.

“Are you coming in or not?” Jean-Éric called out towards Daniel just before he disappeared into the shadows. “You don’t have to…” Seeing Daniel jog towards him with a huge grin on his face made him feel young, it dragged him right back to the academy days when they all lived in the same house. Tease all day, then kiss in the dark. Always secret, always hushed, never spoken about.

His name was on the tip of his tongue, right there, but he had to wait until the door was closed behind them both before he made a move. Following him as he took off his shoes, they both padded over the wooden flooring into what looked like the lounge. “Jev.”

This time he heard the moan, this time he believed the way Daniel moaned his name. “Ouis?”

“I…” Giving up on words entirely, Daniel stepped into Jean-Éric’s space slowly, the only light coming through from the street lights outside, yellow cascading in without curtains stopping it. It highlighted just enough of his face, that his could see the softness in his eyes, the gentle shine on his top lip where he had just licked it, and the way his lips just parted in an almost silent sigh.

There was a familiarity in their kiss that Daniel began to chase, Jean-Éric’s lips were soft, plump, yielding, and he wanted to remind himself of all it again, commit it to memory. Cradling Jean-Éric’s face with one hand, he kept him close with his other, grasping his hip gently.

When Daniel pressed his thumb against his hip Jean-Éric couldn’t help but arch into his touch, slipping an arm under his to wrap around his waist made them both pause, lips resting on each others as they simply breathed. But only for a moment because he wanted more kisses, so Jean-Éric pressed his lips to the corner of Daniel’s mouth, making his chase for a proper one. Sucking softly on his top lip, Jean-Éric adored the way Daniel sighed, and fell into him.

“Mm. Couldn’t help huh?” Jean-Éric’s free hand was no longer free, and pushing under his sweater.

“It looked so good.” It felt good too. Really good.

“It does.” Pulling it over his head, he discarded it to wherever he threw it, doing it quickly so he could start unbuttoning Jean-Éric’s shirt. “And you used to be far too skinny.” But he certainly wasn’t now, he was seriously toned, and the hair across his chest was perfectly perfect. “Now you’re...fuck. You were always hot, but…”

“Leaving did me good.” Formula E once felt like a graveyard, an acceptance that he had failed, but now it was the best decision he had made and was grateful for everyone who’d supported him through it. Dragging him kicking and screaming sometimes.

He watched Daniel’s fingers nimbly undo each button, getting closer to his throat, fingertips grazing the skin beneath the thin cotton. The feeling of vulnerability never coming, he was sure, certain now, of how he felt, rejection would be their problem, not his.

Jean-Éric’s pulse was strong beneath his fingertips as he slid them up the front of his throat, his shirt open by his own hand. Daniel pushed his hand from his throat to cup his neck as he moved in for another kiss, fingers moving to dig into his hair, the soft strands, where it was getting longer again, falling around them.

They were chest to chest now, the heat from Daniel’s skin burning right through to his heart as they both moved to get as close as possible. The stiffness of the denim from Daniel’s jeans pressed through his trousers, the ridge of the fly rubbing the length of his cock with the flex of his hips. It took all his resolve not to chase it, not to rut against him, taking what he had always wanted Daniel to give him.

The sounds Jean-Éric was making were things he’d never heard before, deep and sensual, it was all he had wanted to hear from him all those years ago. But he had always been so quiet, so reserved. Now he had his hands all over him, now he was pushing his fingers underneath his waistband, now he was kissing him down his neck and along his shoulder. “Jev.”

“Mmm?”

He had now idea how to tell Jean-Éric that he wanted to go to his bedroom, that he wanted to maybe do more than kiss.

“Daniel?”

The softness of his voice upon his name, and the sweetness of his accent made it all the harder.

“You do not have to,” Jean-Éric whispered to reassure him.

“I do want to though.” He didn’t want anything to stop.

“But maybe not in the window?” All their moving around had brought them closer, the little shuffles and side steps to remain near to one another. With Daniel shaking his head with a nervous smile, Jean-Éric showed him to his bedroom, leading him by the hand, their fingers entwined. But by the time they were at the door, Daniel was moulded to his back, his free hand slipping around his waist, his lips drifting over the back of his neck.

Releasing Jean-Éric to walk into his bedroom, Danie had to level the playing field. “This needs to go.” Peeling the shirt off of him as he stepped forward, he marveled at the muscle tone, the way his body looked as he moved. The slow saunter towards his bed was hypnotising, he couldn’t help but stand in the doorway and watch him.

“Daniel?”

“I’m good mate, you’re just...you’re just really hot.”

“So you like what you see?”

“Of course.” Jean-Éric walked back towards him, and pulled him over the threshold so he could shut the door behind them both, and with that the heat of the day that had lingered in the room, enveloped them. “I always have.” Scooping his arms around Jean-Éric’s waist, Daniel lay his hands flat against his skin.

The way Daniel was pressing his fingertips into the muscles of his back made him wonder if he was testing himself out, seeing how far he wanted to go. His touch was full of warmth and everything was done so gently, and hooking his arms under Daniel’s he rested his head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. The buzz of his beard along the edge of his nose made him smile, Daniel used to say he was going to grow an awesome beard when he was older, and he had done just that.

The artificial yellow light from outside made everything feel otherworldly when Jean-Éric led him to his bed, the clean white sheets taut across the bed, it was hotel tidy. It made him smile to think that he only made an effort if he thought someone else would possibly see it.

“Are okay?”

“Yeah.” He couldn’t bring his voice above a whisper, save disrupting the mood.

Jean-Éric sat down on the edge of his bed first, gazing up at Daniel, the shape of his body highlighted by the street light outside, the soft curves of his abs, the swell of his bicep. And his height, he was towering over him, their eyes locked on each others, it left Jean-Éric feeling squirmy under his gaze, as soft as it was. Widening his legs, Daniel stepped in between them, his stomach so tantalisingly close.

“Oh.” He jumped at Jean-Éric kissing his stomach, just below his navel, but he laughed when he flicked his tongue over the same patch of skin. 

With a single finger hooked over the front of his jeans, Jean-Éric tugged at them ever so gently. “Can I?” 

He couldn’t bring the words to his mouth, so he agreed with action, unbuttoning and unzipping his fly for Jean-Éric’s hungry eyes, trained on his hands. When his gaze flicked up to meet his, the sight of him looking up through his eyelashes had Daniel wanting to get into bed.

But before he could make a move, a puff of air from his nose tickled the trail of hair that looked like Jean-Éric’s new focus. He was kissing his way down slowly, a mix of small and fleeting and firm enough to make his race pulse. “Jev, if you keep doing _thaaaaat_.”

Daniel breathed out that last word out dramatically, and it left Jean-Éric with a smirk on his face, and an idea to push a little further. Releasing Daniel’s boxers, he kissed over the dark material slowly, trailing his lips down, his chin grazing the swell of his cock.

“I’m serious.” The heat searing through his boxers, the grip Jean-Éric had on his thighs, the hint of wetness with each kiss. “Jev, please, I can’t...need to...fuck I need to lie down.” His legs were feeling weak, and when Jean-Éric changed his grip, so his fingers were teasing the back of his knees he had to brace himself with hands on Jean-Éric’s shoulders. “You’re gonna let me, right?”

“Of course.” Releasing Daniel completely, and shrugging his hands off his shoulders, Jean-Éric used his feet to push himself up the bed, never letting his gaze drop.

As hot as it was watching Jeana-Éric spread himself out amongst his pillows, Daniel walked to the window. “Can we, uh, shut...the…” He was being paranoid in thinking someone might see, but the thought was there now and it wouldn’t be going anywhere. He got a kind nod in answer, but he knew he didn’t actually have to ask, Jean-Éric was easy going enough to never question why he needed it.

“But I would like some light, I want to see you Daniel, have waited too long to not see you.” He wanted the full experience, he wanted to see what he looked like in complete bliss, bitten lips, pink cheeks, eyes squeezed shut. Reaching into his pocket for his phone, Jean-Éric set the lights to something low and warm to surround them.

Seeing Jean-Éric setting the room lights with his phone allowed him to relax, he was staring intently at his phone for a moment before he left it face down on the bedside table. It gave him the space and time to join him, and with the way he had spread his legs, there was just the one place he could go.

“Help me pull them down.” The zip was biting into him every time he went to lay down on Jean-Éric, threatening to ruin the mood. “Ugh, hurry.”

Kissing Daniel as he helped, Jean-Éric helped push his jeans over the firm curve of his ass, making sure to also remind himself of exactly how good it was. Then as soon as he could, Jean-Éric hooked his legs around Daniel’s waist, silently asking him to lay down on him, rest his weight on his body, to relax.

“You too.” He felt Jean-Éric’s hands force themselves between them, peeling the zipper open, the slight buzz of vibration feeling much bigger within him. His body felt attuned to anything and everything.

“Up, a little, up.” He shimmied quickly out of his trousers as Daniel held himself above him, his strength so visible in his forearms and biceps. Kicking them off the bed as best he could, Jean-Éric used his free hands to cradle Daniel’s face, to encourage him down.

“Oh.” Daniel barely breathed the word as he lay back down on Jean-Éric, the hardening outline of their cocks pressed against each other. Before it had always been a fight to hide how much the kisses excited him, now he was leaving nothing hidden from Jean-Éric or himself. “God.”

Lifting his hips ever so slightly, Jean-Éric loved the way Daniel sighed, so light and happy, then as Daniel reciprocated, his forehead creased, his mouth fell open and he let out a beautiful moan. And then he began to chase, Jean-Éric pushed his hands gently through the shorter strands of his hair before running them down his arms, gently circling his wrists.

“Fuck, Jev, this feels...urgh…” The jeans were restricting him, but he just didn’t want to stop, he didn’t want to fuss around with that when he could be making Jean-Éric push his head into the pillow, snatch a grip on his arm, moan in a truly filthy way.

“Get out of them, so much better.”

He knew he was right, really right, and as he knelt up, Jean-Éric’s legs fell away, but he knelt up with him, his hand immediately cupping him, massaging him. “Fuck.” He was thankful for the light so he could see how dark Jean-Éric’s eyes had gotten, his pupils blown wide.

“Mmm, would be so good if you did,” Jean-Éric murmured as he tugged Daniel’s jeans to his knees.

“Yeah?” He felt like he could barely breathe at the thought of them going all the way, even the proper word seemed out of reach.

“Mon amour, not now,” Jean-Éric reassured quietly, his lips at Daniel’s ear. “I want more of this.” Kissing Daniel passionately, he continued until they both needed to breathe, deep hungry gulps of air. “But you take them off now, I want more.”

“Me too.” He said it with a broad grin, feeling more comfortable with what he wanted too. “Take your fucking socks off.”

Laughing along with Daniel, he flung them as far away from them both as he could manage, and watched as Daniel stood on the bed, and with a few near death wobbles, finally take his jeans off. It reminded him off all the foolish things they got up to back when they were teenagers, so standing on the bed in the midst of wanting to get each other off, was so Daniel he could do nothing but marvel at him.

“Let what you see?”

“Ouis, every _single_ inch.” He made it clear where he was looking, or rather staring, Daniel was big, and the idea of riding him had him palming himself over his boxers, squeezing his head gently as Daniel came back down again.

“Look fucking great doing that.” His new life had given Jean-Éric such a great body, the flex in his muscles as he stroked down his length again wiped out any hesitation he had left. “Stop having all the fun.”

“Will never stop you joining me.” He’d love Daniel to let go of any hesitation and just do what he wanted without a second thought.

Daniel was lost with what to do next, Jean-Éric was clearly way more experienced, and he knew he’d make things so much better if he took the lead. “But can we swap?” Jean-Éric gave him a curious look, but swiftly moved so he could spread out in the middle of the bed. “Just don’t know how…” Vulnerability wasn’t something he liked to acknowledge within himself, but having Jean-Éric there with him made it just bearable enough that he didn’t want to run.

“Is okay, you tell me what you like.”

“Pretty sure I’ll like anything,” Daniel choked out as Jean-Éric nimbly swung a leg over him, so he could sit across his thighs. “Like anything.” He was a little at sea with how confident Jean-Éric was being, he’d always assumed in this position he would be the one dictating things, telling him to _get on his knees_.

“There is a lot of anything.” Rocking forward a little Jean-Éric soaked up the hiss of pleasure that escaped Daniel’s lips, his mouth was open, his breathing already getting quicker. “Maybe you need to think.” With Daniel’s gaze on him, he covertly ran his hand over the bulge in his boxers to get him to cry out his name.

“I like that, I really like that.” He could barely move under him, but just the tips of Jean-Éric’s fingers were enough to have him fighting to writhe, and all that did was intensify the arousal that was already flooding his system. The pressure was heavenly, it left him unable to think properly, anything beyond getting Jean-Éric all over his cock. “No, don’t stop, don’t stop, please Jev....fuck!”

He was being maneuvered about so easily by Jean-Éric, and the sensation of having his hands grab at his thighs, pushing them open wide, it made him squirm, pant and want to beg for more. But Jean-Éric was then giving him more without having to ask, guiding his leg around his waist so they could get closer still. “Jev.”

“Feels good?” He testing the waters by gently rolling his hips, making sure their cocks rubbed against each others..

“Mm.” Daniel nodded vigorously, arching back into the pillow, his head light.

Encouraging Daniel to move with him, they rocked together finding a rhythm between them that allowed them to exchange pleasure, trying to give more than they received. He loved how blissful Daniel looked, how beautiful his expression was, his curls messily spread over the pillow, his lips looking so damn kissable…

He was left breathless by Jean-Éric’s kiss, every single one of his senses taken over by him, excited by him, addicted to him. Taking back one of his hands from grabbing at his ass, Daniel pushed it between their bodies, under the material of his boxers to palm himself, skin on skin.

“You want more?”

“Better skin on skin.” Each word was an effort for Daniel, the temptation to finish himself off was there, and it was getting stronger.

“Would you want more skin?” Pushing his hand under the hem of Daniel’s boxers, he pressed his fingertips along his inner thigh, then into the crease where leg met crotch. There was a jump from Daniel that made Jean-Éric stop, but in a moment, Daniel had wrapped his little finger around his index.

“Yeah.” He was still nodding when Jean-Éric ran his hand down his thigh. “Yeah.” As Jean-Éric sat back, Daniel went to strip himself as quickly as he could, but he was stopped.

Shaking his head lightly, Jean-Éric tapped his own chest, he wanted to give Daniel all the pleasure he could.

“You gotta hurry up, I can’t...I can’t…” He couldn’t last.

“Then we,” stretching over Daniel, he rooted around the small wooden table next to his bed for a moment, “need-.” Daniel was massaging is cock, leaving him unable to do anything other than rock into his palm wantonly. “Daniel.”

Jean-Éric was hand in his hand, he could feel the dampness through his boxers, and the realisation that he was the one that had gotten Jean-Éric that turned on made him desperate for more. “Wha?” Something hard and cool had touched his shoulder, it made him panic. “Lube?” Jean-Éric was showing him the bottle.

“Is good.” Daniel’s eyes were widening. “No, we are not to go that far, is just to feel good,” Jean-Éric reassured quietly.

Unable to wait any longer, Daniel began to rid himself of his boxers, lifting his hips up Jean-Éric helped them disappear into the room. Jean-Éric slipped off the foot of the bed to take his off, and he was grateful for the light so he could see how great his body was. “You look so good.”

“Try to keep up with you.” Daniel’s new trainer was working some sort magic on him, and he was grateful he was allowed to reap the rewards. Crawling up the bed back to Daniel, Jean-Éric tried to keep the pace something short of rushed, but it was hard when he had his legs spread, his hand loosely wrapped around his cock, and he was looking at him with heavily-lidded eyes.

“Ah!” Jean-Éric he licked the head of his cock without giving him any notice, and it left him so close to the edge, even when he was playing with the bottle of lube once he was sitting across his legs again.

He could feel the tension in Daniel’s body, his muscles shaking with the effort to hide how much he was affected. “Relax mon amour. Relax, relax.”

“Can’t, no way.” Daniel forced out between gritted teeth, he knew if he did, if he let go, it’d be over.

“Try, will feel better.” He knew if he was relaxed, when they climaxed it would feel so much better, so much more intense. Sitting still he waited to see a rueful smile creep across Daniel’s face, and when he saw his lips part and felt his body finally relax, Jean-Éric squeezed some lube onto his palm to use on himself, making a show of it to capture Daniel’s attention again. A little more and he waited for a nod from Daniel before touching him, it was a first, a distinct difference from rubbing up against each other with clothes on.

“Oh god.” Jean-Éric’s touch was so perfect, he couldn’t help put buck up into his hand. “Yeah, your...just...oh fuck yeah.” The extra pressure from his thumb just under his head would be what he would want to ask if he could string a sentence together. But all he was capable of was watching Jean-Éric stop stroking their cocks with separate hands, and bring them together.

“Are big Daniel, I think I would like to think about riding you.” He squeezed them both, and sighed as Daniel moaned. “Think you would feel so good.” He began to mimic the motion, rising up off the bed, and it left Daniel a mess.

The suggestion invaded his mind, completely took over, actually fucking Jean-Éric. Now with him moving like he was, the friction, the pressure, the sight of Jean-Éric over him was beginning to feel overwhelming. “Jev, please.”

Daniel sounded so completely wrecked, he couldn’t bring himself to tease him, or himself. Thrusting into his own hand Jean-Éric groaned, pleasure was coursing through his body, and seeing Daniel beneath him just amplified it all the more. The edge of Daniel’s thigh tattoo was just visible whenever he rocked back, the colours spiking all the more brilliant as he chased their climax. “Dan.” 

Allowing himself to fall forward, Jean-Éric braced himself with his hands either side of Daniel’s head, pressing their cock’s between their stomachs, soon rutting against each other with wild abandon. Doing nothing more than trying to get each other off.

He needed more, so much more Jean-Éric, so when there was the briefest pause he wrapped one arm around his back, and let the other grab at his ass, bringing them as close as possible and keeping them that way. It felt unbelievable, the slide of cock against cock, the lube, Jean-Éric chanting his name in breathy whispers at his ear. His lips trailing from his ear in snatched kisses until they were kissing properly, messy kisses where they had to stop to breathe. 

Deep, heavy, dirty breaths.

“I...I…” It was all he could get out before it struck him, and hard. He was coming all over his stomach, the release making his whole body go light, his toes curled into the lone sheet left on the bed as he lifted his knees up, which tilted Jean-Éric into him. “ _Fuuuck_.” The movement sent aftershocks racing through him.

Daniel was shuddering beneath him as he continued to rock against him, he was still hard, still gazing down at the wrecked man crying out his name over and over. He looked incredible laid out and begging, now Daniel looked heavenly all blissed out, occasionally biting his lip when he rolled his hips to seek out his own climax.

“Urgh, Jev, sensitive.” It wasn’t like he didn’t want Jean-Éric’s hard cock rubbing against him, it was hot, but every touch to his cock was too much to bear. “Oh you’re...you’re just gonna…” Jean-Éric was sitting back up, his hand wrapped around his cock, jerking himself off. “All over me?”

“Oui, are already messy, is okay?”

“Uh, yeah?” Jean-Éric cocked his head that told him he wasn’t happy with his reply. “Yeah.” And he did want to see him do it, and he wanted to join in.

Throwing his head back he played with his shaft just the way he liked with both hands. “ _Daaaaan_.” But it was the fingertips playing with his balls that tipped him right over the edge at alarming speed. It sent him crashing into Daniel, begging silently to be held, and comforted, to feel im actually do it made the climax settle that much quicker. The warmth of his afterglow and sharing it in Daniel’s arms no matter how brief it was going to be, was the comfort from his life he was missing.

“Oof, ya gonna have to get off me.” Every little movement was too much, everytime Jean-Éric breathed, shifted curled more into him, he gasped from the sensation. But he moved too far away, and too quickly. “Not off me off me, just off my dick.” With Jean-Éric tucked under his arm, Daniel glanced down at his stomach. “That’s a lot...dude that’s a lot of come.”

“Are very handsome.”

As he leaned in to kiss the compliment from Jean-Éric’s lips, the way he moved to deepen the kiss pressed his stomach to his hip. He couldn’t help the smile stretching across his lips and breaking the kiss.

“What is so funny?”

“You are determined to cover me in come.” Pushing Jean-Éric off of him, and only his back allowed Daniel to return the favour. Stomach to stomach, he ignored how sensitive he was and wriggled until Jean-Éric begged for mercy, batting at him and swearing in French until he relented.

“Non non non, shower.”

“Together?”

“Oui. For the environment.” Daniel was laughing beside him, and he couldn’t help but join in.

“Those Formula E guys will be proud of you keeping on message.” Swinging his legs off the bed, Daniel hauled himself up, looking forward to enjoying a wet and naked Jean-Éric. “Come on, I want to save the planet.”


End file.
